


Fix Me, George

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3am to be specific, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Degradation, Dream gets stuck, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Flavored Lube, God bless us all, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joke Fic, Kinky, M/M, Male on Male, One Night Stands, One Shot, Online Personas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, This was inevitable, cockshot, fast paced, heavy smut, i have sinned, scissors are involved for like two seconds, speedran this shit, two horny guys just fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream has troubles with his computer so he calls a technician. Things don't go according to plan, and when Dream gets stuck George needs to extract him. Based off trainwreck's stream when he got into detail about the you know what with the you know who. Basically crack taken seriously. I wrote this at three in the morning so I don't really care if there are typos or anything, I'm probably going to post this then pass out. Goodnight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187
Collections: Anonymous





	Fix Me, George

It was pretty early in the morning and Dream was rather tired. He'd spent the entire night coding and knew he should sleep but at the same time he couldn't close his eyes and sit there and do nothing. He lived by himself and didn't have many friends to turn to at the moment (considering he was a YouTuber) but he didn't want to waste his day sulking in bed because of his loneliness. He turned his head towards his window and sighed as the scorching hot Florida sun pierced through his curtains. He probably hadn't slept for about three days but it didn't really matter. Dream was able to run on -8000 hours of sleep so this was practically nothing.

With an annoyed groan, he forced himself to sit up. His blankets pooled around his ankles and he yawned. He felt exhaustion pulling at his brain and dragging his limbs down, was he going to sleep? No. Why waste time sleeping when you could do something productive? Dream had never been one to be lazy. He prided himself on this. He swung his legs over the side of his king sized bed and forced himself to his feet. He wasn't hungry, either, but again it's not like it mattered. He found himself falling into the same routine - work, work, work, nap here, snack there, work, work, work. Any normal person would be able to tell that it was an awful routine but at this point in his life he didn't really mind.

After a few seconds of standing in the middle of his room and absentmindedly thinking of random things, he decided he might as well code a new plugin. He had some interesting ideas and figured if he wasn't going to sleep or eat he might as well work. He slipped into an old pair of shorts and a loose tank, hurrying over to his desk and hopping in his seat. When Dream was at the computer it's like he felt alive. He didn't work his thick ass off just for his knowledge to go to waste. He was a genius, no doubt one of the smartest people in the world with his 10000000 IQ. It's not everyday you come across someone as pure of a genius as he is. Dream's fingers ran along his keyboard swiftly, pressing multiple keys in order to kickstart his computer into gear.

After about a solid thirty seconds of the screen staying black, he figured something was wrong. Dream fumbled around with multiple buttons at first, and when that failed he stood up and turned to the mess of cords that was entangled underneath his desk. Sure, Dream was a genius, but his cord management skills were less than perfect. They were incredibly messy and he constantly tried to keep them kept but to no avail. Eventually he had just given up and let the snakes become one big rats nest grow until it was virtually impossible to entangle. Right now, in the current moment, he was cursing himself because he couldn't figure out the right cords for the life of him.

Dream spent about fifteen minutes messing with his computer. He moved his desk forward and back, messed with the computer itself and then the components around it. Dream was starting to get frustrated (it's no doubt he was more agitated due to the lack of sleep and food intake but he'd rather die than admit that it was his fault) It got to the point where he was straight up banging on certain parts in order to get some sort of reaction. To his surprise his computer had reacted, screen glitching into a green and purple mess with the error _404_ practically embedded into the screen.

"Oh come on now." He mumbled, falling back into his chair with an exasperated sigh. Of course, the one day he actually wanted to be productive his computer decided to be a literal piece of shit. You'd think after spending thousands of dollars on each separate part it'd be able to at least start up. As much as he didn't want to, he figured he might as well call somebody. As mentioned earlier he had no friends, at least reliable ones... he did happen to be friends with a nineteen year old but considering Sapnap once did his taxes in _crayon_ he knew that he wouldn't be a very reliable source.

So, after pondering for a few more minutes, he was able to muster up the energy and call the technicians. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it. He thumbed through google for a hot minute in order to find the closest company. Once he did, he quickly dialed the number then brought his phone to his ear. He let it ring, and to his despair he was met with one of those damned answering machines that made him want to jump out of the window and land on a car.

"Hello!" The robotic voice chimed. It was so cheerful it made Dream shudder. He sank lower into his very expensive chair and sighed. "Welcome to our customer service! If you would like to talk to somebody about your tech issues, please press 1. If you are having bill issues, press 2. If you would like to join our staff, press 3. If-" Dream didn't bother letting it finish. He pressed 1 as soon as he could and waited. Patiently. At least he was trying to. God seemed to be testing him today.

"Thank you for your time! After the beep, please state your problems and we will figure out who is best suited for you!" It continued, and Dream rolled his shoulders in annoyance. He waited for a few seconds, and once he heard the beep he made sure to speak loudly and clearly.

"My computer isn't working. It's not turning on." He stated, bringing his foot forward and kicking the desk halfheartedly. Dream waited for a response. Nothing. The line was dead silent. So he tried again. "My computer isn't working. It's not turning on..."

There was a whirring, almost a click as if the answering machine was trying to figure out his words. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. Remember, after the beep, please state your problems and we will figure out who is best suited for you!" Another beep.

Dream clenched his teeth. He felt the headache already forming and he was about two seconds away from slamming his phone onto the ground and stomping on it with his massive feet. His nails scratched at the arm of his chair as he took a deep breath, calmly restating what he had said previously. "My computer isn't working. It's not turn-" This time, Dream wasn't even given a chance to finish before that wretched voice was screaming in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. Remember, after the beep, please state your problems and we will figure out who is best suited for you!"

He felt his eye physically twitch. Another deep breath. "My computer isn't-" He tried again, but was once more interrupted by that jarring voice. It had to be fucking with him. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. Remember, after the beep, please state your problems and we will figure out who is best suited for you!" Dream's hand squeezed his phone tighter, this time bringing it so close to his mouth he was practically eating it. "COMPUTER. NO. WORK. NO. TURN. ON." He practically screamed into it, drawing out each syllable as if he was back at gradeschool.

Dream waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get th-"_

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Dream stood, hiking his arm back and then bringing it forward with an incredible amount of force. It smacked into the wall with a sickening crack before falling to the floor with a soft thump. Dream was standing up now, face so red he swore there was smoke coming out of his ears. He stared at what he had done for a few seconds, then ran his hands through his soft golden hair. "Come on Dream, you're losing it. You just need to chill and take a breather." He gave himself a few moments to collect his composure, then with a newfound optimism he stalked over to his phone and picked it up. 

Surprise, surprise, there was a nasty crack splitting down the middle. Dream forced himself to look past this as he held the phone back up to his mouth. Calmly and rather softly, he spoke to the damned answering machine. "My computer is broken." He tried to keep his voice from coming off as too rigid, then he realized it was a fucking answering machine and not a real person. He rubbed his eyes and inhaled sharply as the phone finally excepted his simplified request. 

Only to put him on hold where he could listen to classical jazz in order to calm his racing heart. 

Dream put his classical jazz to work. While on hold he went into the kitchen and scrambled up a nice meal of leftover cheese pizza. It was gross and not in the slightest was it anywhere near appetizing, but he managed to scarf it down in enough time before he was redirected to an actual human being. This conversation was a lot shorter and a lot smoother that the robotic one Dream had earlier and he appreciated this to a great extent. The operator he was with was quick and to the point. It ended up with Dream giving him their address and him promising to send down a technician as soon as they could. Dream thanked him for his time, then hung up and tossed his phone onto his bed to probably ignore it for the rest of the day. It's not like he'd get any texts anyways. 

He was in the middle of eating his third slice of pizza when there was a knock on his door. At least the company was fast. He quickly wiped his hands on his loose tank and rushed over to the door. "Hold on!" He called out, giving himself a quick once over and messing with his hair a bit to make him look somewhat presentable. Dream's fingers grasped the cool handle and he pulled it open with a brisk tug. What he saw on the other side made him immediately forget about everything else in his life.

The technician was young. He had to be, with hazel brown eyes and dark brown hair. He looked up at Dream expectantly, holding a small little crate in his even smaller hands. He was fucking adorable. Everything about him seemed perfect and at first Dream thought he was... well, he thought he was dreaming. That was until the snarky little man stepped forward and forced himself inside, shoving his shoulder into Dream's chest and walking in like he owned the place. Dream followed him with wide eyes as he walked into the living room and set his crate onto the floor. He whirled around to face the taller, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"I've got a tight schedule," he started, and much to Dream's delight he was actually British. His voice was sickeningly sweet, but there was a sharpness to it that Dream absolutely adored. "I need to get this done in thirty minutes or less. So if you could please stop ogling me that'd be great." He snapped, crossing his arms and shooting Dream a glare. It wasn't exactly intimidating but as long as he thought it was, that's fine with Dream.

Dream blinked, then rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh. "Glad to see you're so warm and fuzzy. What's your name? I'm-"

"Dream. I know. You're the customer." He sounded rather annoyed at Dream's lackluster response. He then glanced down at his wrist to which Dream noticed he had a very expensive looking watch secured on his forearm. "My name is George, and if you didn't hear me the first time, I said I'm on a schedule. Take me to your computer and then I'll fix it, I'll be out of your hair and you'll be out of mine." He huffed, looking back up at Dream, but his glare had dropped and his expression was rather blank.

Dream walked up to him and paused. "What if I don't want you to go?" He asked, enjoying the way the Brit's eyes widened and his face went an immediate shade of pink. Dream flashed him a nasty grin before adding in a wink. George simply stared at him as he walked by, and then Dream nodded down the hallway. "Computer's in the bedroom. Why don't you come and join me, huh?" With that, he turned and bolted down the hall in a fit of giggles. He could tell the other was shocked and Dream was living for it. If the Brit had a limited amount of time with Dream he wanted to make it the best thirty minutes of his life.

He burst into his room, smirk never falling from his freckled face. He sat on his chair and brought his legs up so he was sitting with them crossed, and he waited. It didn't take long for the other to join him. He waltzed into the room rather awkwardly, meeting Dream's eyes and then setting his crate down on the floor. He still had confidence, otherwise he would have turned tail and ran. Judging by the way he was sweating underneath his uniform and how bright his eyes were he had no plan on leaving. Not yet, at least. George raised a brow at him and Dream pointed to his desk. "There you go. Something's wrong with it."

"No shit. Are you going to tell me what you did last? Do I get any information?" He asked. His voice was light and airy, but this time Dream could tell he was forcing how annoyed he was. Dream could see it in his eyes that he was interested and piqued. Dream hadn't gotten off in a while so if this certain stranger wanted to help him with that then he'd certainly be Dream's guest. Dream shifted in the seat, then leaned forward. He reached out and slipped a finger underneath George's belt and brought him close.

George stumbled for a second, placing his hands on Dream's broad shoulders as if he was about to fall. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. Dream laughed inside - he hadn't even touched him yet and he was acting all squirmish. Dream's tongue darted out and licked his lips, green eyes never leaving his brown. "I think I'll let you figure out what's wrong, George." He hummed, allowing his fingers to trail down and hover over George's crotch. George tensed at this, but the second Dream scooted back in the chair and stopped touching him he rolled his eyes and turned to the computer. Dream didn't miss the constant looks he was given.

Dream watched him with amused eyes as he worked. His slender fingers inspected every nook and cranny of Dream's setup. He leaned over the table countless times, Dream wanted to grab him right there and fuck him until he lost his sharp attitude. Dream managed to resist. He was feeling blood rush straight to his dick but he wanted to enjoy the show. George's movements were fast and methodical. He was thorough, as well, not leaving anything unturned or unchecked. He occasionally would glance back at Dream, then once they made eye contact his head snapped away and he'd move to a different position. It was hot.

George turned his head to Dream as he stood up fully. "So far I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary," he stated, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Dream cocked his head at this. "At least not on the surface. I think there's an issue with a few of the cables, I'd like to look but they're all fucked to hell." He lowered his voice at this.

"And? Isn't it your job to fix them? That is why you're getting payed, yes?" Dream suggested. 

It was clear this ticked George off and that's exactly what Dream wanted to do. The Brit let out a noise of passive aggressiveness. He walked forward, pointing to underneath the desk and stomping his foot like a child. "I'm not going underneath there. You are. I need you to get three cables for me, okay?" His tone was harsh and commanding. Dream didn't budge. George groaned inwardly at this, then brought his hands together in a plead of mockery. "Will you pretty please go underneath your damn desk and untangle your mess of cables?"

Dream laughed at this (more like wheeze because y'know he's 1/2 tea kettle) and stood up from the comforts of his chair. "For you I'll do anything." George narrowed his eyes at this. Dream wanted to give him some satisfaction. He dropped down onto his four limbs, casting a glance at George, then ducking his head and making his way underneath. The carpet rubbed against his knees and it was rather painful. Dream immediately regretted it. He was a big guy and the wooden frame of his desk was pressing against his broad shoulders and widepsread back. Dream grumbled something underneath his breath. It was stanky under here, smelled like dustbunnies mixed with burnt rubber. Not the nicest of smells. He craned his neck behind him, only to see George's feet directly next to his rear.

"Look Georgie, I'm glad you're enjoying the view but I'd very much appreciate it if you told me which wires you'd like me to untangle so I can get out of here." Dream said snarkily. 

George scoffed from where he was standing. "Your ego is rather annoying. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Every day, sweetheart. Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

He heard the sound of George shuffling, and knew he was about to do something. What he didn't expect was the sharp toe of a shoe driving itself deep into his nether regions. Dream jumped when he felt a sudden flash of pain shoot up his crotch. He cried out, body jumping on instinct and he bashed his head against the desk and yelped again. A searing hot bolt of electricity exploded in his dick and his eyes glazed for a split second. His mind went fuzzy and he swore he saw stars, meanwhile George started cackling at this. Dream's hand snaked between his legs and he hissed when he felt his now throbbing cock. "Did you just fucking kick me?! In the dick? What the hell?"

George's giggle sounded a lot like a windshield wiper. Hiccups and everything. "You had it coming, you needed something to humble yourself." Dream couldn't see his face but he could practically hear the shit eating grin on George's face. He clenched his fists and shook his head clear, then turned and began making his way out. 

"I'm going to kill you. I'm actually going to kill you," Dream starts as he begins crawling backwards. He grits his teeth and ignores the soreness of his now painfully hard cock as he sticks one leg out. He's about halfway out when suddenly he hears a loud ripping noise. The tearing of clothes, almost. He froze, eyes widening in confusion. "Um, George, please tell me that was you, ripping off your shirt and getting ready for me to fuck you into oblivion?"

A pause. George stepped back for a second, then squatted down. He was still wearing all of his clothes but Dream noticed his eyes were different now, filled with something a little more exciting than just common interest. He shook his head. Dream slowly turned his head and of course, what he saw shouldn't be a surprise. His stupid shorts had caught in one of the loose nails and by the look of it, there was no way he could get out without pulling his desk halfway across the room. "Fuck."

George sidestepped Dream and turned to see that he was stuck. His face lit up and a sinister smile made it's way onto his face. "Well would you look at that. You're trapped, aren't you?"

When George had said that, his voice had dropped and his tone had sharpened enough to make Dream shiver. He didn't know where this came from but he sure enjoyed it. He bit back the pain of his aching crotch and he shifted himself so he could twist his torso enough to meet George's eyes. "Whatever you're thinking, you better think twice."

"I don't need to think twice," he purred, reaching a hand forward and trailing it up Dream's calf and slipping it between Dream's thighs. George's touch burned, even after his hand was long gone it left a tingling sensation that Dream could only describe as numb. George giggled again. He gave Dream's thigh a rough squeeze before forcing himself to stand. "Lube. Now. Where is it?"

Dream fought the urge to moan just at his commanding tone. Even though his dick was in worlds of pain right now, he wasn't going to let that stop him from what George was about to do next. "Next to the bed, the nightstand, bottom drawer." Dream said. He couldn't help but notice how his breath was shaking slightly. He was incredibly excited to see where this was about to go. George nodded and disappeared from his field of view for a split second. This gave Dream enough time to inspect how he was trapped.

His fingers wrapped around the area where his shorts were practically one with the nail. He tried to untwist it, but for some reason they seemed to be sticking to the rusty thing like glue. Of course the one nail that just so happened to be jutting out he had to get caught on. He then tried to wiggle his way out of the shorts, a quick elbow to the thick wall of the desk was enough to rattle him and get him off of the idea of getting the shorts off by himself. He heard George shuffling around in his drawer of... toys, and a wave of arousal washed over him. He forced his mouth to clamp down on his hand to stifle the whine that was making it's way up his throat. He then heard George's voice ring out from behind him. "Are you serious? You only have flavored lube? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I got bored and wanted to try it! I just never got around to it," Dream quickly jumped to defend himself. He wouldn't admit it now but he was starting to get slightly claustrophobic. The desk seemed to be closing in on him but at the same time the exhilaration of George was enough to make him deal with it. "Aren't you on a schedule? Hurry it up, British Boy."

Dream sort of wished he kept his mouth shut. George somehow managed to appear behind him and he wasted no time. Dream heard the unzipping of pants, then felt the brush of air as George hurriedly hopped out of his pants. Dream was now twisting as much as he could, just to get a good look of George. He wasn't able to see much. The flash of his pale skin, a quick glimpse of his narrow hips and a small sliver of his oh so perfect cock. Dream knew this was going to lead to pain because George just had to kick him in the balls earlier but that's fine, he'd deal. "Fuck," George gasped behind him and it didn't take long for Dream to know he was starting to touch himself.

Dream was fighting to not grind his hips onto the ground right now. His boxers were sopping wet and he needed friction. He didn't even want to touch his cock but at the same time he could practically feel George's body heat beside him. "Dream," George started, pausing just enough so Dream could hear him pop open the cap to the lube and squirt a generous amount onto his fingers. "I need to know you're okay with this."

"Okay with this? I don't care what you do. Any other day I'd break out of here and fuck you so hard your brain would melt and you wouldn't be able to sit for weeks straight, but because of that stunt you pulled I am now crippled and my dick hurts so I swear to god if you don't mount me right now I will break out and I will find some other way to make you suffer." Dream snapped. His voice was cold and he made sure to get his point across. When he received nothing but silence from George, he rolled his eyes and wiggled his ass. "Do you understand that, George?" Dream asked, pressing on. He may be trapped under his fucking desk but he'd be damned if he let George take full control.

"Yes sir." George responded. Dream cursed at this, that was beautiful. His voice broke out into smaller and more gentle moans of pleasure as he began lubing himself up. Dream's cock was growing harder at the second, so hard it was actually painful. Sure it was probably a mix from the blow George had done to them but at the same time this was the first time in a long time he'd actually fucked so his brain was starting to lose focus and put him into overdrive. He turned again, trying to get a better look of George. What he saw was enough to make Dream cream himself right then and there.

He was on his knees, naked in every way, shape, and form. His legs were spread just enough to give him a small amount of leeway in order for him to get himself slick, but his eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip hard enough it was sure to bruise. Dream felt a twinge of annoyance that he wasn't the one marking George up but this would have to do. "George." Dream says, pulling the Brit from his thoughts. "I'm all for anal and everything but how do you plan on getting in my ass exactly?" George stopped his movements for a split second. He opened his eyes and reached behind him, then presented Dream scissors. At first he was confused, but then his eyes widened. "You're going to-"

"Yes, but if you would ever stop talking I could get myself ready to get in-fucking-side you!" George barked. Dream went to say some snarky remark back when he felt George lean forward. His fingers slipped underneath the waistband of both his boxers and his shorts. The cold blade of the scissors followed soon after and Dream held his breath. He didn't think George would cut him but he wouldn't put it past him at this point. George worked swiftly, slicing away the fabric enough to push it down. His cock popped up and Dream grunted at the sudden rush of air. Before he knew it, his legs were free and George didn't hesitate on what he did next. 

George was relatively smaller than Dream, but apparently when you're jacked up on the hunger for lust strength is nothing but a second thought. Dream was physically dragged out from the desk. He felt the carpet slash his skin the process and he grimaced. One of the Brit's hands made its way into Dream's blonde hair and he yanked, forcing Dream to shakily get to his knees, then to his feet. "George-" Dream tried, not really knowing what to say. He wasn't able to, anyways, because before he knew it his body was folded over his desk, face shoved into the cold hardwood so he was momentarily blinded. His hands gripped the edge of the desk hard enough that his knuckles turned a splotched white. 

Meanwhile, George was breathing heavily behind him. Dream tried to move but George's grip in his hair simply tightened and he froze. "Don't move," George ordered, keeping one hand in his hair and another slowly moving up his neck. Dream watched in a mix of surprise and horror as his pale fingers pulled at his cheek, forcing his lips apart then pressing against his teeth. "Open." George hissed in his ear.

Now, listen here, Dream was never one to be dominated, never had been. 

However he might need to make an exception for George.

Dream let his jaw go slack. George didn't waste any time as he shoved his fingers in, slowly massaging Dream's tongue. Dream moaned while leaning into him, meanwhile George's other hand began pulling on his hair lightly. "Get them wet because I decided I want your saliva in your ass along with your stupid cherry flavored lube." George stepped closer, Dream's eyes widened as he felt the tip of his very wet and very cherry flavored cock tease his ass. He groaned, taking in George's fingers even more and making sure to coat them with as much saliva his slutty mouth could hold. "I bet you'd want me to go down on you with no prep. You want it to hurt, don't you?"

He didn't say anything, but god, one day Dream would have to somehow get George to do that. Tonight he was far from ready, though. George pulled his hips away from Dream's ass and he whined at the loss of the tip. George's fingers swam around in his mouth for a few more seconds before he pulled them out with a pop. "Fucking hell, George." Dream grunted, watching as the string of saliva attaching George's fingers to his lips break apart. "You're so fucking hot."

"I like you a lot better when you're not speaking, Dream." George said nonchalantly. He admired the shiny coat of Dream's spit that lathered his hand for a moment or two. Dream went to look back at George, but his efforts were all in vein when George slammed his head back down onto the desk. Dream growled at this but kept his mouth shut. "I'm going to start off slow, of course, tell me when you want me to add another finger okay?" Dream nodded, a little too immediately for his own liking but at this point he was far past caring about his dignity.

This day wasn't anywhere near what he had planned it to be. This was so wrong but fuck, it felt so right.

George's hand never left Dream's hair as the other hand slowly pushed a finger in. It went in smoothly, it wasn't too much of a drastic change but it was still something. Dream managed to muffle his noises, closing his eyes and taking in the brief serenity of George's finger. It was hot. Dream's legs were shaking underneath him slightly. George was fighting every urge in his body to just mount Dream and get this over with. The power of dominating someone who is so much bigger and with such ease was the feeling of just raw ecstasy. He gave the trembling Dream a few moments to adjust. "Another?" George asked, and Dream let out a breathy sigh which George assumed meant yes.

So that's exactly what he did. Dream finally released a broken moan into the air as George pushed in a second finger. The feeling was incredibly warm, fuzzy, even and Dream was loving every second of it. Dream wiggled his ass slightly, to try and tease him, so George took this and ran with it. He began scissoring Dream softly, breaking in his skin and allowing it to stretch. His fingers pushed at the velvety walls while Dream was starting to need more. Dream gave out a wheeze, looking at George out of the corner of his eye. "At least you're not using the real scissoAHH!" Dream cried out in sudden pain as George slammed a third finger in. George snickered at this.

"Oops. My bad."

Dream shot him a nasty glare but that was quickly replaced by small mewls of pleasure as George began to thrust the three digits in and out. Dream found his hips slowly starting to rock with the rhythm, his breathing was getting more uneven and his white tanktop was riding up his chest enough to show his arched back. George was starting to get achingly hard now, his own cock leaking enough precum it would probably stain the carpet. Dream would be lucky if the only thing he was left with today was a stained carpet. George's fingers were working. Dream was now fully hard, he was in pain still but he needed more. George's fingers weren't as filling at the thing Dream actually wanted. "George," Dream croaked out, turning his head fully to meet the eyes of the Brit. "I need more. Please. I need your dick."

George nodded. "I think it's time." He pulled his hand out and wiped his fingers on his bare thigh. He finally let go of Dream's hair, instead moving both of his hands to the hips of the blonde. George took a deep breath. His brown eyes looked to Dream one last time, then with a final squeeze of the hips and pushed the tip in. It was a lot colder than George's saliva drenched fingers and Dream's body tensed around him already which resulted in George letting our a rather long moan. He was finding it harder to concentrate the more he pushed in. Dream's body was now fully trembling beneath him as he stayed bent over his computer desk.

Huh, wasn't George supposed to be fixing that?

"George what the fuck you're actually big," Dream whined, eyes widening in surprise the more George forced himself in. He had expected the Brit to be small or something, but fuck, he had to be about halfway in and he was already stretching Dream more than anything else had ever before. George's cock slipped inside of him with rather gruesome noises, the amount of lube he had used made it rather squishy. "Go deeper, hnnng, please-" He begged. He had lost all his composure. George's nails dug into the sensitive flesh of his hips as he grit his teeth and pushed forward.

"And you're actually tight." George panted. His legs were shaking as well but he was at somewhat of a disadvantage considering the angle he was at. Pleasure spiked at Dream's nerves as George finally managed to bottom out, buried to the hilt deep inside of Dream's ass. George once again gave him a few moments to adjust. Dream had never felt so full in his life. Sure he had used dildos and fleshlights but that was nothing compared to the raw and utter feeling of George sitting deep inside of him, his actual human cock embracing every bit of Dream. George moaned again, this one a lot quieter and gentle. His words, however, were the complete opposite. "Look at you," he sneered, squeezing Dream's hips once more. There was definitely going to be bruises this time tomorrow. "sitting on my cock like a good little slut."

Dream whined at this. He was surprised that got a reaction out of him, George was doing things to him. Dream was tired of him just sitting there, he needed George to do something and he needed to do it now. "You're right, fuck, you're right. Please George I'm begging you, just _move._ " His voice came out as a plea. George scoffed at this, he rather enjoyed the others begging. Dream didn't need to ask him twice, though, because he was ready to unleash it all.

No more waiting.

George pulled out slowly and intimately. He lived for the way Dream's body moved to follow but the secured grip on his hips prevented that. George then made sure he was angled correctly, before rocking his hips back up into Dream. Dream cried out in pleasure, nerves shot and electricity exploding through every bit of his body. His eyes widened and he felt a fog wash over him. George forced Dream to stay pinned to the desk as he slowly began thrusting in, before pulling back out. Each time George went in it's like Dream's body just spasmed. He knew if George kept it up he'd release in a matter of minutes, and frankly he didn't care. His cock was still aching from before but the pleasure that was building up deep inside his gut was beginning to overpower that and send Dream into a state of rapture.

"George faster," Dream asked, letting go of the edge of the desk so he could get a better position on the surface. "Please, fuck, George I need you."

George simply grunted in response, but he slowly started to pick up his pace. He also was no longer pulling all the way out, just enough but leaving the tip in. "Dream you feel so good. My god this is so good." George was barely able to string enough words together to make a coherent sentence. The feeling of his body slipping in and out of Dream was something he'd never be able to forget. George began bucking his hips up and into Dream at a relentless pace, the noises that were falling from his lips were goddamn beautiful. The sound of skin on skin was filled the room, hot and sweaty as George went to town on the man below him.

"Ge-Ge-oooh, fuck, fuck, harder, come on please~" Dream begged, tossing his head back and letting the shivers just rake down his body. George wasn't one to deny. Mid thrust he decided to try something different. He brought his legs closer together and angled his hips so he was more centered, then drove himself upwards hard enough he swore he pulled a muscle. Clearly it worked, because Dream's body jerked forward. He went limp for a few seconds and it's like his soul just left his body. "FUCK hit that again George!"

The second George thrusted back in Dream lost his mind. He felt George finally take over full control, and Dream let him. George had barely started pulling out, instead he went halfway before slamming back in. He continued aiming for Dream's good spot, making sure to strike it every time with more force than the last. His hands slipped under Dream's tank before clawing down his back hard enough to leave nasty red welts. "I'm close, Dream," George panted, leaning forward and just obliterating Dream. Dream began rolling his hips back to meet with George's thrusts, this sent both of them into a downward spiral and their climaxes began racing into their cocks. The two were fucking so hard, chasing their releases that the desk Dream was currently displayed on was slamming against the wall with each movement.

With every tiny thing George did, it sent a chain reaction all throughout Dream's body. His mind was losing focus, he was dizzy and he saw stars. One particular thrust forced Dream to arch his back, pushing himself to be flush against George's chest. George's movements were rough and dangerous. He didn't care, he was far past caring. Dream was a moaning mess underneath him. The tighter George squeezed the more he writhed. George didn't know what he loved more, watching as Dream unfolded before his very eyes or the feeling of his dick sliding in and out... in and out with barely any effort. George completely assaulted Dream's prostate. He didn't even bother going gentle because with the way Dream was acting, George never wanted to go gentle again.

George reached out and intertwined his fingers with Dream's, slamming them down onto the desk. Neither of them noticed how his keyboard skid across the smooth surface and a mug filled with who knows what dropped and shattered on the floor. His monitor was bouncing up and down and at one point would fall over, but neither of them cared. Their bodies were so close together that it felt like they had just closed out the rest of the world. George's palms on the back of Dream's hands. Their sweat soaked flesh rubbing against each other and George swore his cock was physically pulsing inside of Dream. "M'm close, George." Dream slurred, feeling the build up in his crotch become too much to bare. George's hips began to stutter and his movements became sloppy, this a sign showing just how close he was. George gave his hands a reassuring squeeze and plunged himself as deep as he could physically go.

That's all it took for Dream to let go. With a cry of ecstasy and pain, Dream released. His eyes glazed over and his toes curled as hot strings of come blasted all over his chest, spilling onto the desk and dripping down onto the floor. Dream releasing gave George the final push, the way his body tensed and clenched around his cock was enough to drive George mad. His own climax erupted, filling Dream up even more until Dream just couldn't handle it. George pulled out with a soft grunt, losing his balance and falling back onto Dream's office chair. Dream's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground, not even caring that he's laying in his own fluids. The two sat in silence, both of them panting and allowing a few moments to enjoy their post-nut clarity. 

Dream's chest was heaving up and down as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't remember the last time he'd felt that good, let alone last time he'd gotten so close to someone. He turned his head to see George sprawled out in his chair, eyes closed and entire body flushed a deep red. Dream groaned loudly, his head spinning. "Oh my god I can't believe we just did that."

George giggled, but he didn't dare move. He was comfortable enough as it is. "I blame you. If you weren't so... so goddamn attractive, and if you just shut up for once, none of this would have happened." He grumbled, bringing his arms over his chest and crossing them as if that would do any good.

"You know you love me." Dream sneered, George would have thrown something at him if he had the energy to move. He shifted in the seat, then leaned forward to meet Dream's eyes. 

"I have a feeling this lasted more than half an hour," George started, running a hand through his hair. "My boss is going to have my ass for this one."

Dream narrowed his eyes. "Nobody is allowed to touch that ass except me."

This time, George reached down and grabbed his shoe. He chucked it at Dream who yelped and blocked it with his forearms. George stood and grabbed his shirt and slipped it over his head. He then began putting on the rest of his clothing, and Dream looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, what do you think you're doing?" He asked, voice sounding less than pleased. George was currently hiking his pants back up his legs. "Hellloooooo? Earth to George?"

"I need to go to work," George said simply, grabbing his apron and tying that around his waist as well. Dream stared at him for a second, then turned and used the desk to help him to his feet. He ignored the already growing pain in his ass along with his painfully bruised hips in order to reach out and grab George's arm. George looked up at him, raising a brow as Dream shook his head.

"You can't leave. I don't want you leaving. Don't you want to rest?" Dream purred, pulling George closer to his chest. George sighed, but leaned his head in anyways. Dream continued. "I have an awesome shower. One with all this steam and stuff, it's very hot and it's very relaxing." He embraced George fully, running a hand through his fluffy brown hair. "Can't you call in sick or something? I really don't want you leaving."

George let out a disheartening sigh. He gave Dream a small squeeze, then stepped back. "I'm sorry Dream, I can't lose this job. It's all I have. I promise I'll keep in touch." While he said that, he reached over the messy and gross desk and grabbed a marker. He popped the cap off with his teeth, then grabbed Dream's forearm. He slowly started writing his phone number, etching it into Dream's skin hard enough for it to stay for a long time. Once he finished, he closed the marker and dropped it to the floor carelessly. Dream ran his fingers over the black ink, then looked back to George who was getting ready to grab his crate. "We should definitely do this again someti-"

He didn't let George finish. Dream grabbed him by the arm once again and forced him close, then spun him around. George went to ask what he was doing but he was quickly silenced when Dream pressed their lips together. George melted into it immediately, hands moving and gripping Dream's waist gently. The kiss was soft and passionate, something that the two would remember for the rest of their lives. This was also the first kiss they've had, and Dream snaked his hand back into George's hair and pushed him closer. George allowed him too, their tongues clashed as their lips stayed tightly together. Dream then moved down to George's jaw, peppering kisses along those as George giggled and pushed against his chest gently. "Dream come on I need to leave."

"I know," Dream said into his neck, breath hot and ticking the sensitive flesh. He let his lips search for a while, before he eventually found a spot and he let his teeth graze. George shivered, but he didn't protest once as Dream left dark, red splotches all over his pale neck. When Dream was finally satisfied with what he had done, he pulled away and kissed his forehead. George reached up and cupped his cheek, offering a faint smile. "I'm gonna miss you." Dream said sadly.

"I'll miss you too." George's voice was gentle. They keep up their eye contact for a while, until George finally convinced Dream it was his time to go. Dream watched him with sad eyes as he made his way out of the room, wiping off his come the best he could. George waved goodbye and rounded the corner. Dream went to go clean up his desk when George's head popped out from the doorway. He had a shit eating grin on his face. "Hey Dream?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you try plugging your computer in, maybe that's why it's not working?"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why y'all read this I mean honestly it's probably super bad. Anyways again I wrote this at like three in the morning so if there are errors I apologize, might fix them might not. This is a joke fic and isn't meant to harm anyone, with that said I hope you enjoyed. Also this better be anonymous because I would not like to go to hell for this thanks 🙏


End file.
